


Three Dog Nights

by Jeredu



Series: Räven och Slottet [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeredu/pseuds/Jeredu
Summary: Some nights left Jade cold in a way that had nothing to do with the onset of winter.





	Three Dog Nights

 

There's something to be said for being small, as much as that fact should sting Jade's nonexistent pride. But _small_ , his fox shape certainly was - so small that Peony's hands are comparatively _large_ enough to bury his head in, during one of those rare moments where Jade might let his guard down. Not long ago, Jade had been certain that such a moment would never come to pass. And yet, a few months later, Jade found himself visiting Peony regularly during the night, a fox slipping into the Hufflepuff dormitories as silently as a shadow.

Something changed, and Jade knew the precise incident to blame. It was the moment when he woke up in human shape and felt the world shift. It was the moment when the solid ground of what he knew and understood about it _changed_ , leaving him shaken and grasping for purchase and _order._

It was the moment when Jade's thoughts and feelings conspired to betray him, when he felt his control over his immediate reality slip briefly away. Jade might not have yet understood everything the world had to offer, but he understood action and reaction, cause and effect. He understood consequences and the natural order of things. He understood that the universe spun to a set of inviolable laws which could not be changed, even if he found them uninspired and inconvenient. Water was wet, oxygen was a necessary poison, and death was irreversible.

The Muggle world was fascinated by surmounting the impossible, and it had grown at a beautifully alarming pace in comparison to its magical contemporary. However, as tedious and antiquated as the wizarding world's conventions could be, it still generally operated on this same logic, and that was a small comfort. It was a common ground that let him reconcile them and slot himself somewhere in between the two.

Jade's desire for knowledge was fathomless, and his grasp for control was long-armed and vice-like. But nowhere did it tighten so viciously as within himself, now. It was only through self-control and self-awareness that he felt he could make himself _safe_ enough to coexist with this fragile world. He would not make the same mistakes twice.

But in the dark hours just before dawn, he woke to an alarming _unknown._ In that moment, his heart jumped from the shock of a feeling, a _force_ that beckoned his body closer even as it repulsed his thoughts, leaving him yearning and terrified all at once.

It was alien; it was _unwelcome._ By the time Peony was fully awake, Jade had already vanished into the darkness whence he came.

 

* * *

 

An animal's thoughts on such matters were simpler. There were moments when Jade found himself grasping countless strands of possibilities and attempting to follow each to its conclusion. Sometimes a simpler outlook helped guide his hand, allowing him to identify the best course of action. He’d never felt alarm before, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious as to the reason. Perhaps it was a mistake, but Jade concluded that holding this issue at arm’s length was doing neither Peony nor himself any favors. Perhaps it was a fluke. He wouldn’t know without testing it further, in any case.

 

* * *

 

Peony, along with Jasper, had been worried about Jade. While their interactions in classes were brief but regular, there were fewer opportunities to spend time together without attracting unwanted attention, given that they each belonged to a different House. As such, they had little choice but to honor Jade’s desire for space, assuming none of them intended to make a scene.

So when Jade returned of his own volition, ghosting into the dormitory and slipping through the bed curtains, Peony was so surprised that he nearly forgot to cast the soundproofing charm before speaking. Normally, they didn’t speak at all.

“Jade?” he whispered, charming the curtains closed and fixing them in place even as his eyes remained riveted on his visitor. Jade was silent, and Peony had expected him to follow his typical pattern of ignoring Peony even as Jade curled up at his side. Jade almost seemed to be hesitating. Peony couldn’t help but wonder when Jade’s fox form had grown so sleek and graceful- then again, _they_ were growing up, too. It only made sense that Jade’s animagus form would grow with him.

As though by some unspoken cue, Jade sighed, the tip of his tail flicking as he stepped over Peony to curl up near his shoulder. Peony wondered if this change in position had anything to do with Jade’s absence and the way he’d fled that morning the week prior. Peony was well aware of his own thoughts on the matter, but it was hard to say what Jade had felt, much less what he’d decided to do about it. Still, the fact that Jade had returned at all was heartening. Jade still wanted this contact, and that was all that mattered.

 

* * *

 

The next night was much the same, and Jade felt more secure in the familiarity of it. As useful as insomnia could sometimes be, Jade had no desire to compromise his performance with sleep deprivation. As a fox, he seemed less prone to inconvenient things like nightmares, of reliving that horrific incident, unable to alter its course. At Peony’s side, he felt less vulnerable and was able to let himself relax into restful sleep.

It was a perfectly logical reason. He didn’t need to justify it further, and Peony never asked it of him.

 

* * *

 

Jade realized he wasn’t sure if Jasper knew about this routine, and neither did he care to ask. If Peony felt like saying something, then that was his business. As it turned out, though, Jade knew he was right not to underestimate either of them. Peony hadn’t breathed a word, but Jasper had put two and two together some time ago once he caught wind of Peony’s “familiar.” Jasper seemed to understand discretion better than most, and Jade might have been none the wiser had Jasper not been present when some housemates inquired as to where Peony’s familiar spent the days. Jasper didn’t miss a beat.

“Foxes are pretty destructive when kept captive. Best to let them roam where they will. I’m sure Peony knows better than to try tying _that_ one down.”

He didn't even glance at Jade, but Jade let himself relax just a fraction more.

 

* * *

 

A few nights later, Jade found his routine altered yet again. This time, Peony didn’t seem content to play along and pretend Jade wasn’t there. Jade remained still, but his eyes snapped open at the hand a hair’s breadth from his face. Peony looked not the least bit apologetic or contrite- and, strangely, Jade found that more appealing than the alternative. Had Peony reacted as though he’d been doing something wrong, something he regretted, Jade thought he might very well have left again. As it was, he held the other’s gaze for a few seconds longer. Point made, Jade allowed his eyes to close once more.

Permission granted, Peony brushed confident fingers through the thick fur. Jade found himself lulled unexpectedly quickly to sleep.

That night, he didn’t dream at all. He woke feeling more rested than he had in a very long time.

 

* * *

 

The next night, Peony seemed set on acting as though nothing had changed. He kept his hands to himself, and Jade was certainly not one to coddle or reassure, but he realized he might have given the wrong impression. The contact had been pleasant and Jade found himself agreeable to the idea of more, under very specific conditions. But they never spoke of this, so Peony needed to be made aware of this change in status quo. Shapeshifting just to make use of the human faculty of speech was not worth the effort.

The solution was simple. Jade shifted to lay his head on Peony’s chest.

Piercing blue eyes flew open in surprise, but the message was clearly received. Peony breathed out a little laugh, and his fingers threaded into Jade’s fur once again. Jade had not really intended to let out a contented sigh, but sometimes the fox’s inclinations won out over his self control. Peony’s fingers were deft and confident as before; Jade recalled that Peony’s family had owned a dog of some kind. Jade would normally consider such a familiar touch to be much too forward. In this instance, however, he would take advantage of it.

Once again, the stroking and gentle massaging of those fingers pulled him quickly into a dreamless slumber without the need for the sleeping potion. Even though Jade felt that he’d more than brought this upon himself, he was still glad for the small reprieve.

 

* * *

 

Jade considered himself perfectly fine and functional, despite everything that had happened. But even he was not exempt from having bad days, it seemed. It wasn’t as though any of his yearmates who’d witnessed it had been surprised by the form his boggart took. That didn’t make it easier. He bitterly wondered how the school defenses could be so weak that such a creature could slip in, unnoticed, and take up residence.

That night was the first night even his fox form failed to suppress the nightmares. He woke in the circle of Peony’s arms.

Peony was also awake.

“I heard about it,” Peony murmured, sounding tired rather than pitying. Jade could have thanked him for that. “Sorry,” he added, letting go. “Didn’t want you gouging me up by accident.” Jade let the excuse be, opting to wedge himself between the wall and Peony’s head, his back brushing against Peony’s shoulder. Peony reached up; the position was awkward, but he managed to stroke a hand down Jade’s back.

“You don’t have to do that,” he whispered, the meaning of the new position not lost on him. With Jade’s feet facing the wall, Peony was well out of clawing range.

Peony did _not_ expect Jade’s response to be reverting to his human shape and murmuring, “Then I’ll compromise.”

Peony’s heart skipped a beat. He shouldn’t, _shouldn’t_ push, but…

“Is it okay if I still hold onto you?” Peony asked, reaching up to touch Jade’s shoulder as the other straightened himself out.

Jade stiffened at the touch, but before Peony could retract the question, Jade was already making himself relax again.

“I suppose.”

 

* * *

 

Jade woke to a feeling he’d been anticipating with some amount of fascinated dread. This time, he did not flee from it. Peony’s arm was still looped around his waist, and dawn was still hours away. He decided that the feeling was some form of _desire_ he’d not yet faced. Some part of him wanted to draw closer into the contact. It was probably the same part of his brain that responded to said contact by relaxing and allowing him to sleep more peacefully. He debated fighting the sensation, debated leaving without a word.

In the end, he shifted back and took the opportunity to press a cold nose to Peony’s neck. Normally, he simply left without announcing his departure, but tonight had been different. Peony jerked awake immediately, relaxing when he recognized the culprit. Jade seemed satisfied, and he turned to leave, flicking his tail against Peony’s questing fingers in something like gratitude.

Peony wasn’t sure what to make of it yet, but he had the feeling he would soon find out.

 

* * *

 

Peony half suspected Jade might not show up the next night, but the familiar click of claws banished those concerns immediately. The mattress barely dipped at the fox’s weight landing somewhere near his feet, and Jade padded up the length of it to resume his customary position. Peony idly ran a finger along Jade’s cheek, his touch bolder as it traced the edge of a pointed ear. Jade flicked it, drawing a chuckle from Peony. The latter dug fingers in behind the ears, at the base of Jade’s skull, firmer than before. It was like a massage, and it left Jade feeling pleasantly lethargic.

“You’re always really tense, from what I’ve seen. Doesn’t look fun.”

Jade didn’t dignify that with a response, though neither did he pull away. The payoff wasn’t worth it. If Peony heard the little fox noises of contentment Jade couldn’t quite stifle, he was at least wise enough not to mention it.

 

* * *

 

A ministry summons came; Jade’s presence was required in order to provide testimony for the investigation of the circumstances of one Gelda Nebilim’s death. Jade was aware that she had been a person of some importance outside of her role as a professor, but apparently the rabbit hole went very deep. He hadn't known it even existed until recently.

Jade was quite clear in his account of the events- his own actions had caused the tragedy. But they knew this, and he wasn't being tried for murder again. They wanted to know if he had any knowledge or involvement with her past research. He didn't, though the Jade of a year ago might have jumped at such an opportunity. But then, the Jade of a year ago wouldn't have tracked down and destroyed his own research notes to prevent them from being misused. If her life’s work had fallen from records and into obscurity, it was probably for good reason.

He was released, and the affair left him feeling more numb than anything.

Peony and Jasper greeted him with the expected amount of concern. He chose to ignore the questions in their eyes, which they in turn chose not to voice. Nothing about his situation had changed, he told them, because that was the only relevant piece of information which might affect them. The ruling that the death was accidental had not changed. Jade was not facing expulsion; his status as a minor and his previously spotless record had landed him on probation instead. They didn't need to know about the skeletons in her closet.

That night, he stayed in his Ravenclaw dorm. Word of his summons had been circulating, and there were too many eyes watching him. Sneaking away was out of the question.

Jade lay awake for a long while, and he was uncertain as to whether or not sleep did finally claim him.

 

* * *

 

Jade was not permitted to travel to Hogsmeade, so he made a point of returning to his dorm to bury himself in his books. This routine was familiar enough that nobody questioned it, and he would not be disturbed. Nobody saw a fox slipping into a secret passage, and nobody was surprised to see Peony’s familiar arrive to join him and Jasper for the excursion.

Jade was not particularly interested in shopping or social gatherings for their own merit. He was hoping to gather information. The situation in wizarding Britain was steadily worsening. Hogwarts itself was thought to be a bastion of safety, as much as any known place could be. The very presence of the headmaster here seemed to be a deterrent; no direct attacks had taken place, and it was one of the few places where Muggle-born wizards like himself were unlikely to be targeted.

Jasper was a good source of information when it came to the talk circulating among the Slytherin students, but he hadn't heard anything concrete. Everybody was on edge, and it felt like the calm before the storm.

They passed a group of seventh years in green. Jasper and Peony didn't react, but Jade’s fox ears were sensitive enough to catch whispers- _Mudblood_ , which was not unexpected.

“... _Curtiss_.”

He betrayed no surprise, waiting until they were past to nip lightly at Peony’s fingers. It was a signal, and they decided to call it a day.

Upon returning to the castle, Jade split away so that he could be seen emerging from his dorm. In the safety of the Room of Requirement, they met once more.

“I’ve been outed,” Jade stated simply, abruptly.

Jasper’s eyes widened, and Peony swore.

“How?”

Jade had been considering this during the trip back. “The trial. The Ministry is corrupt, as we know. I should have anticipated this.”

“Nobody else has been attacked outright at the school, though. You're probably fine for the time being,” Jasper mused.

“Let’s hope that holds.”

 

* * *

 

That night, Jade placed additional wards around his belongings and bed in the Ravenclaw dorms. While the Slytherin House held the largest proportion of Voldemort’s supporters, Jade would be a fool to assume danger could come from no other directions, including his own House.

He slipped away on four legs once more.

Peony was expecting him, as always. After placing the usual charms, Peony decided to alter the routine yet again.

“Jade, can we talk?”

That was not unexpected; Jade suspected this would be coming sooner rather than later. Within moments, he was human and the bed felt much more crowded. He turned to face Peony, expression somewhat guarded. The charms ensured that they would be neither overheard nor observed, at least.

“We knew it was only a matter of time,” Jade murmured. “If the Ministry is compromised, one need only search the archived records. There are legal papers the Curtiss family would have signed when I came to live here.” It was a fact.

The ensuing conversation was merely a repeat of the earlier discussion. Ultimately, Jade had no control over the grapevine and it was best to lay low and stay on alert.

“I… I’m just worried, okay? I know what my family is like, and there’s a whole lot of _that_ flying around right now. It’s shitty and they don’t deserve you,” Peony whispered, reaching forward to touch Jade’s shoulder.

The touch made Jade shiver, but he didn’t pull away when that hand slid up to brush against his jaw.

“You might not be in much better of a position, you know,” Jade replied softly. “You’re already on thin ice with your family. Associating with me might very well get you labeled a blood-traitor.”

Peony’s response came as a fierce whisper.

“I don’t give a damn,” he hissed, shifting forward until their lips were nearly touching.

“You might,” Jade breathed, feeling as though he stood upon a precipice.

“I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it,” Peony responded, his eyes beckoning Jade to take the final step.

Jade hesitated for a moment, but curiosity won out, and he tipped forward into the unknown.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the rest of the final scene, it is continued in _**[Tipping Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504828)**_ , which has a much higher rating than _**Three Dog Nights**_


End file.
